The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNWFMS’.
The new Weigela plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and low-mounding Weigela plants with attractive leaf and flower colors and cold hardiness.
The new Weigela plant originated from an open-pollination in May, 2009 of Weigela florida ‘Verweig’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,824, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Weigela florida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Weigela plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in June, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela plant by softwood cuttings since June, 2011 in Grand Haven, Mich. has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.